Andy's Got A Girlfriend
by JDPhoenix
Summary: Woody gets sent back to Andy after he rips a seam and runs into some familiar faces.


Disclaimer: If I owned any part of Toy Story, I wouldn't have any reason to write this story. I'm just taking the characters out for a spin.

**Andy's Got A Girlfriend**

He thought of Jesse a lot while he was in the box. How this must have been what it was like for her, alone and in the dark. It wasn't so bad, he knew. Jesse had spent years like this but he had only a few days of confinement.

He was going back to Andy! And no, there wouldn't be any playing but he was happy just to be there for him, a silent supporter in everything Andy did.

When he heard the mailbox door open only a few inches away he froze. He had time, he knew, before Andy would actually see him but he was too excited.

"Yeah," Andy's voice, muffled by cardboard and packing peanuts, sounded, "I'll try to drop by later. … Yeah, dude! I promise!"

The box slid out and from there it was a long, long walk to wherever Andy was going. It took all of Woody's willpower to stay calm. Why wouldn't he just open the box already? How far away could his dorm room be?

"Knock knock," Andy said, tapping twice on what Woody assumed was a door.

"You know, you don't have to knock and say the words," came a girl's voice. _A girl's voice?_

"It's more fun that way." They were moving again and suddenly came a moment where it felt like the box was flying, then Woody heard Andy's body fall onto a bed and the box landed gently.

The girl laughed. "Hey! Personal space!"

"Personal space is highly overrated."

"No no no! You are not going to win just because you're a fantastic kisser."

Woody's eyes widened. Andy had a girlfriend! A college girlfriend! He'd never been so proud of the kid. Of course, Woody still had to see if this girl was good enough for his Andy.

"Fantastic?"

"Don't get cocky," she said seriously. "Now what's in the box?"

"Nothing, just something from home."

"Come on, lemme see. It's the least you can do after interrupting my Psych paper _and_ taking over half my bed."

Woody heard tape being peeled away from the box. "Actually, I think you might like it."

Moments later Woody was lifted out into the light.

"Hannah," Andy said, "this is Woody. He's my best friend."

"Ohhh!" Hannah squealed. "He's so cute!" She took him from Andy's hands, examining him. She was more gentle than Woody expected. Most people, once they stopped being children, treated toys like they were two steps away from being garbage. Hannah turned him over carefully, running a thumb over the seam Bonnie's mom had repaired and fingering his pull string as if she really wanted to pull it but didn't want to risk damaging him.

"Why'd your mom send him?" she asked, adjusting Woody's hat and smiling into his face.

"She didn't," Andy said, picking Woody gently out of her hands. "I gave him and all my other old favorites to this little girl we know but then her mom found out Woody's really old and goes for a lot on the internet. She didn't want her daughter hurting something so valuable."

"Wow. Most people would have sold him and cashed in."

"I'm glad she didn't." Andy beamed. "I missed Woody."

After a few seconds Andy's smile faded and he looked sheepishly up at Hannah.

"What?"

She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. "You're adorable, that's all."

Andy dropped Woody, and bent closer to Hannah but she pulled back and spun off the bed, gathering up her laptop and papers from the end of the bed. "So, do we have any plans for tonight?"

"What happened to your Psych paper?"

"It's not due 'til Friday. So? Plans?"

Andy fell onto the floral pillow. "I promised Drew we'd drop by his party. We don't have to go."

"No, I'm glad to go."

"You need time to get ready?"

She gave Andy a hard look. "For a party of Drew's? Not a chance."

Andy began to climb off the bed, pausing when he saw Woody laying there. "I guess I should take him back to my room before we go."

"He can stay here," Hannah said and picked Woody up. "He can keep Bo company." She deposited Woody on a shelf and dragged a laughing Andy out the door.

Woody righted himself, letting his legs dangle off the edge. "Good for you, kid," he said, smiling at the closed door.

"Uh, I'm sorry."

Woody spun to his feet with a cry and immediately froze when he saw who had come up behind him. It was a Bo Peep doll, like the one Molly used to have.

Woody had been lucky, he knew, that Bo was such a rare toy. She wasn't a Barbie or a Buzz, there weren't millions of others just like her in one out of every insert-really-small-number-here homes in America. But there _were_ others and odds were he'd run into another one sometime. And she wasn't _exactly_ like the Bo he had known, so that was a relief.

Behind her, Woody could see that the shade on her lamp was redone, the fabric black with bright pink beaded fringe hanging off it. The sheep were painted black and Bo Peep had been touched up, her staff turned black and the pinks of her dress darkened but other than that she looked just like the Bo Woody knew once upon a time. All these changes made the lamp much more suitable for a college dorm and he wondered what his Bo looked like now and if he'd be made over to better fit his new environment.

He shook off those thoughts and schooled his expression, not wanting to be impolite to this toy just because she looked like someone he once knew.

"This is gonna sound really silly," she was saying.

"I doubt that," he said gently, giving her a smile. She seemed nervous. He could understand that. She probably hadn't met another toy for months.

"Can I see your boot?"

Woody blinked. "What?"

"The bottom of your boot. Can I see it?"

"Wh-why?" Woody asked, backing away. She was right. That did sound silly.

"There was this boy I used to know who put his name on the feet of all his toys and his name was Andy like your boy and he had a cowboy just like-"

Woody lifted his foot so she could see the childish scrawl on the bottom.

"-you," she finished in a sigh. Her face broke out in a grin. "Woody."

Woody rushed to her and grabbed her up in his arms, spinning her around. She kissed him so thoroughly that he had to set her down or he was worried they'd lose their balance and go tumbling off the shelf.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "How did you get here?"

Bo took his hand and guided him to the edge of the shelf where they both sat. "Hannah. She loves dolls - and not those prissy aren't-I-perfect-because-I-look-like-a-real-girl ones. She's got a whole collection back home, takes in well-loved dolls from garage sales and second-hand stores and fixes us up. Some she sells, some she keeps, some she gives away." Bo pointed across the room. "Charlotte!" she called, waving and Woody saw an answering wave from a cloth doll on the other bed.

"But what are the odds that you'd be bought by a girl who goes to college with Andy?"

"Pretty good actually," Bo said. "This is one of the best colleges in the state and Andy and Hannah are from the same county. You've seen her, I know."

"The county is huge! When would I have-"

"She's Sid Phillips' little sister."

"No!" Woody gasped. "You've been in _Sid's_ house this whole time?"

"Oh, it's not nearly as bad as it used to be. Sid won't come near any of us dolls and all the toys - Hannah took his old ones in - still talk about you. You're quite the hero," she added, knocking up the tip of his hat with a finger.

Woody blushed and looked away, not trusting himself to speak for several minutes.

"What do you think of these two kids?" he asked finally.

Bo shrugged. "They're getting along fine, better than a lot of couples around here. Charlotte's girl has gone out with no less than seven guys since the semester started."

"Yeesh!" Woody pulled Bo against his chest and she reached up to pull off her bonnet so that it wouldn't bother him, just as she'd done a thousand times before.

"Charlotte's good for her, someone for her to hold onto when her heart's broken."

"Do you think Andy and Hannah-"

"Don't." Bo tilted her head back. "Not now. Not so soon."

Woody nodded, understanding. There was no telling what the future would hold for their children or them.

"I missed you," she said.

He kissed her forehead. "I missed you too."

* * *

_reviews=love_


End file.
